


Victim Statement

by CaffieneKitty



Series: Entered into Evidence [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Hurt John Watson, M/M, POV John Watson, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Watson has suffered grievous bodily harm at the hands of the criminals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victim Statement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) July Writing Prompt #18: [The Games We Play.](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1371341.html) Another addition to [Entered Into Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/series/287010), but probably not a reassuring one.

_Blood loss, grade three by now. 'Gross blood loss, requires immediate transfusion. Hypovolemic shock to set in soon'._

John's head throbs, but not solely from the bash on the head. He seems to be flying, hanging upside down by his feet. He can't feel where the blood is coming from. His legs feel entirely absent except for the red hot band of pain at his ankles. His arms are numb and cold, hanging below his head, wrists tied. The faintest tickle crosses his fingers before the steady splat, splat, splat against concrete.

_Fast. Not from the head wound. Deep cut, major vein. Not an artery, not spraying. Pattering. Like rain._

He remembers Afghani children playing Aaqab in the street of the village nearest Kandahar stopping their game to run and dance in a rare soft rain. The Eagle-boy jumping from his rock to splash in the slightest of puddles with his Pigeon-friends, thick wet drops sending up puffs of dust between racing feet, laughter, spinning, dizzy-

Moaning through the vile gag, John comes back to himself. His heart-rate is speeding up but weakening, he's panting, air-hungry. Dizzy. Thirsty. Ears ringing. Numbers and volumes swim in his head, but he can't make them work. He knows he doesn't have long. _Sherlock would know how long. Rate of flow, volume. Sherlock._

A faint noise comes from somewhere in the building, filtering past the dim roaring in his ears. John tries to shout out, but can't get anything past the gag but a faint groan. A darkness deeper than black rings his vision.

He falls into darkness then, the sound of his blood splashing against concrete following him down.

-.-.-  
(that's it for this part. John's still going to be alright, really.)

**Author's Note:**

> _My only knowledge of the game Aaqab comes solely from[eHow](http://www.ehow.com/list_6128629_afghan-traditional-kids-games.html)._


End file.
